


The Bellowing Call

by Azzeh



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic), Kill Six Billion Demons: Ring of Power OCT
Genre: Gen, I know exactly how terrifying it feels to be posting fanfic of a fanwork of a webcomic, Recommended listening: DOOM 2016 OST, This wouldn't be possible without all of Magistelle's hard work so thanks!, also, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzeh/pseuds/Azzeh
Summary: A little exploration of how it may have felt for the various Asmi-Atmai caught up in the events of the Round 5 battle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Bellowing Call

She could feel it thump, deep in her chest, long before she even comprehended the words coming from her Prince, so far below in the arena. **HAN KOH DIE!** They slammed through her body like a wave, cascading down through the depths of her being and into her very core. Sweat broke out along her face, her body already beginning to react, to answer the call of her people. Of their purpose in this life. Of their saviour, and the glorious lesson he forcibly inflicted on their people, to be understood by all generations, past, present, and future. _Holy Violence.  
  
_He could feel the thrum of it, cascading through his being, muscles bunching up underneath toughened skin, building energy on a command not his own, but at the same, embodying his desire. His husband felt the same, standing next to him, though he could not say when they had taken to their feet. **HAN KOH DIE!** They responded out loud to this order, mouths open wide as they roared in concert with their Prince. His eyes were fixed open, focused only on taking in the sight of the violence below them, the sacred combat they had come to see. No... to be witnesses to, to _behold in the flesh, the will of the warrior._  
  
They could barely see over the strange creatures sitting in the row in front of them, but they felt it as well. The Call. The siblings clutched to each other and to their parents, young enough to be unsure of how to express it, but knowing all the same that this was something beyond anything they had known before today. They screamed with the rest of their kin, shouting as loudly as they could, young throats adding to the beating, pounding, _thumping chorous of their birthright as Asmi-Atmai._ **HAN KOH DIE!  
  
** Her fist smashed down into the stone of the bench pillar, knuckles throbbing in relief at being able to do something, anything, close to what every last fiber of her being was screaming at her to do. Old wounds almost writhed all across her body, rippling at memories of battles fought, of victories and defeats both. Violence was their purpose, and their guiding truth, from their very beginning, forged and given form by the power of He, Asur'aki-Ota, the one who gave them this gift and holy order. _A command, hammered into their very beings, to take this gift and hone it, refine it, bring it beyond its humble beginings, and let it become, in their hands, sublime violence._ **HAN KOH DIE!** _  
  
_His Prince's will would not be denied. All would hear, and all would answer. From the very lowest, to those watching from beyond the heavens, and all souls inbetween. Every fiber of every being _raged_ at the confinement, chafed underneath the inaction. _WAR,_ their bodies screamed, _HUNT KILL INFLICT YOUR POWER UPON THE VERY EARTH AND ASSERT YOUR RIGHT!_ But they did none of this. For they are not beasts. They are the Asmi-Atmai, they were the ones to consume, not to _be consumed._ Their collective will, chained to the focus of the Call, to their Prince, battered, bloody, damaged, _resplendant in his divine beauty, held them back. They felt his everything, and he theirs. For in that moment, none of them were there, in the stands. All of them, every last one, were down on the sands of the arena floor, faced with an enemy to be beaten by their might.  
  
  
__**HAN KOH DIE!**_

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I feel like this version loses a little because of some things I can't do with Ao3's text, size-wise but I suppose I'll allow you to tell me yourself if it still works.


End file.
